


Daughter of the Ghost Rider

by xXBlackDementia311Xx



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Ghost Rider (2007), Gotham (TV), V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, More tags to come!, OCs - Freeform, implied Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXBlackDementia311Xx/pseuds/xXBlackDementia311Xx
Summary: Jordan Blaze was biologically born to the famous Johnny Blaze, or better known as Ghost Rider. But now, she thinks she was born to a man named V, a terrorist in Britain. But when V himself dies at the cold hands of death, Jordan, too, turns into the hell-bent Ghost Rider.





	1. Prologue

Johnny Blaze sighed as he looked out the window. It had been several years since he had defeated Mephisto and got married to Roxanne. The past few years had been rather boring, well besides the fact that he got married and recently got a daughter, but the past years had been rather boring for the same things that kept happening. He still had his Ghost Rider, so every time that innocent blood was shed by it's killer, he would always leave and obliterate them and come back. Whether they were hard or not, all he had to do was find them and kill them, then come back. Same old, same old.

"Johnny?" A female voice chirped and Johnny spun around and met with familiar brown eyes and hair, he smiled.

"Hey Rox," he said. Roxanne smiled and opened the door completely, revealing to see Jordan Blaze, their daughter, in her arms, sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her.

"And I see you got Jordan, too," he added, caressing her head as she opened her eyes, revealing two blue orbs looking at his matching blue ones. Roxanne laughed as she looked at Jordan then back at him.

"Well, baby needed to see her daddy," she said, chuckling.

"And I, wanted see if you were okay," she added. Johnny smiled and kissed her,

"I'm fine just, a little bored," he said as he pulled away. She looked down at Jordan, then back at him and smirked a little.

"I wonder what it's like to be a flaming skeleton with the ability to steal people souls with they're eyes," Johnny smiled,

"Well, I'm glad you asked, it's not that fun once after a while," he said as he walked out of the bedroom. He leaned on the banister, lost in thought, until suddenly, he felt a familiar burn in his head sting. He hissed in pain and grabbed the area where it hurt.

"What's wrong?" Roxanne asked, concerned. He shook his head and turned to look at her,

"Nothing, just the same sign like always," she sighed.

"So you're leaving again?" He sighed and nodded slowly. Roxanne hated it when Johnny had to leave to hunt, she always got lonely without him.

He walked towards her, lifted her chin up with a hand and gently kissed her.

"Don't worry," he said.

"I promise I'll come back before sunrise," she smirked.

"And when you come back," she began,

"Remind me to get your chains so I can chain you to the bed tomorrow night." He laughed kissing her again and giving Jordan a kiss to her small head. He went down the stairs, smiling up at them at the last step, then went out the door to his trustworthy motorcycle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ghost Rider threw the now deceased man to the hard concrete floor with disgust. As always, he found the culprit of the murder, and made sure his soul was sent to the deepest depths of hell where he will suffer for the rest of eternity. He brought his bony finger to his teeth - or mouth - and whistled, calling out his motorcycle. Climbing on it, he stepped on the pedal and his morbid ride took off. He let out a small laugh when he remembered Roxanne's little threat when he noticed the sun rising from the horizon. He suddenly got a strange feeling, like something wasn't right. He looked back at the sun, in which he saw smoke. Then, he got the same burn in his head sting in pain. That was the sign that innocent blood was shed, getting the sign, he drove into the direction the house was in.

As the sun slowly rose up, Ghost Rider turned into his normal self, Johnny Blaze, oh well, the Rider can come back at dusk. When he drove through a familiar road, he suddenly felt paranoid, something was definitely not right at all. He slowly drove up to a sign giving the street name, 'Spark Street', and immediately stepped on the pedal. He panted hard as fear boiled in his gut as he recognized the houses. He saw an ambulance, fire truck, and 3 police cars as he came closer. He gasped, as he saw his house, or the where his house was.

The place where his house was had burned down. Some little flames were still burning, but they were soon ceased by the large hose of the firefighter. He immediately got off his motorcycle - not caring if it fell - and ran to the nearest cop. Grabbing his shoulder, he said trying to his fear,

"What happened here?" the cop turned around and his eyes widened,

"Johnny Blaze?"

"Now's not the time for an autograph! What happened here?" The cop began to stutter,

"There's been a fire, and unfortunately," Fear boiled inside of him as the cop paused.

"There's been a victim." Ignoring the stinging his eyes felt for crying, he pushed the cop out of the way and ran to what was left of the house.

He threw off some burnt wooden boards, searching for a body or bodies,

"Jordan? Roxanne? Can you hear me?" He shouted, waiting for an answer, fighting back tears and the thought that his entire family is dead. 2 cops from behind him grabbed him, pulling him away from remains of the house, but struggled.

"Blaze, we have your wife right here," He spun around to look at the cop. The cop turned his head towards the ambulance and pointed to the back. Immediately, he struggled out of their grasp and ran to the back of the ambulance. He froze as he saw a white blanket over a body, except it wasn't breathing. Tears began to sting at the thought that she was dead.

"No," Johnny said.

"She's not dead."

"Unfortunately, Blaze," the cop behind him said, Johnny braced for what he was to say next.

"She is dead," a tear slipped out.

"When we got here, it was too late."

He backed away letting tears fall, but realization struck him when he remembered about Jordan. He quickly wiped away his tears and spun around to face the cop,

"Wait, where's my daughter?" The cop looked at him confused,

"What?"

"My daughter. Please, tell me she was here," the cop gave him a sad look and shook his head. Again, he felt tears sting in his eyes and his heart broke.

"Blaze, believe it or not, but when we got here, we didn't find any traces of your daughter. No corpse, nothing." Johnny put his head down. The cop - feeling pity - put a hand on his shoulder,

"Do you want to come with us to the hospital?" Johnny looked up a bit and slowly shook his head. The cop gave him a nod and went to the car, giving the others the signal that they were leaving. As soon as they all left - leaving Johnny completely alone - he collapsed to his knees looking at the once-been house, and he silently sobbed for his dead wife and missing daughter.

"No..." he sobbed.

Suddenly, anger began to boil in his chest, and smoke was coming off his back. He was changing into the Rider? And while dawn? He suddenly knew who it was, the culprit. A normal pyromaniac wouldn't just light someone's house on fire. And besides, this wasn't a normal fire, this was fire from hell.

He looked down at his hand, since it was blocking sunlight, it was on fire and some of his bones were showing as well. He stood up and his eyes glowed an unnatural yellow. Turning his hands into fists, the anger grew in him, making him change.

" **Me-phis-TO!!!** " He yelled letting flames engulf him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" **Me-phis-TO!!!** " Mephisto grinned in triumph as he saw a small geyser of fire in the distance, and by the way Johnny sounded, he must've found . After years of spending all his time being damned in the flames of hell, he was finally free. And now, he wanted revenge. He had heard from Satan's messengers that Blaze had a kid, and married. So, for a special welcome home present to Johnny, he decided to give him little taste of revenge.

A small little baby cry woke him up from his thoughts. He grinned even more as he turned to look a baby Jordan on his left. So pure and so innocent...it made him sick in the inside. He rose his cane up and muttered a spell, and suddenly, a little portal formed above them, then lowered until they were both inside it. And once they were, the portal became small and disappeared.

.....

Somewhere, in Old England, in the middle of the deep woods, in the middle of the night, a little portal grew, and once it was big enough, it floated up in the air, leaving behind a body of a man with a baby and a cane in hand. Once the whole body was formed the portal small and disappeared. The man looked around at his surroundings. Trees and rocks. Perfect.

He grinned and began to walk deeper into the woods. His grin faded as he noticed light from a stone porch before seeing stairs and a large wooden double-door. He turned to the baby, and smirked a little. Hey, even villains can have a soft spot.

He slowly and gently put the infant in front of the door. But before he could get up, he wrote a note with the child's attributes:

_Her name is Jordan Blaze, her birthday is May 28th, 1991. Take care of her._

And before he could get up, he knelt back down to her and smirked.

"I gave him the curse," he began.

"Why not give it to her?" He leaned down closer to her, and his eyes glowed yellow brightly, and her eyes - that were looking into his - glowed yellow as well.

"And to make sure he doesn't find you," he sneered. He leaned down even more until he inches away from her small face. He whispered something to her, then she burst out bawling and screaming. Grinning in success, he ran off, leaving the child behind.

Suddenly, one door opened, and the person behind the door opened it completely, revealing a man in dark brown bangs, a black and grey suit, but with a Guy Fawkes mask. He knelt down - quickly reading the note from her bundle - and slowly, he picked her up. He stood up holding her close, calming her cries. He looked around, trying to find someone. He looked down back at her when he found no-one.

"Don't worry," he said.

"I will protect you." He held her close, and went inside.

In the darkness in the woods, the man saw the scene, and he smiled wickedly.

"My work here is done." and he walked off deeper into the darkness.


	2. 17 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got my writing boner back, so be expecting a chapter or so every month or every few weeks!! :D

The girl snapped her head up, her chestnut hair in a graduated bob was semi-soaked with sweat clung to the side of her face as she glared up to the man with the Guy Fawkes mask in front of her who countered her attack and knocked her back. She got up slowly and clenched her on her fist on the fencing sword. She put her left foot forward, then, she strikes. "Die, you bloody prat!" She shouted in a thick British accent as she lifted the sword over her head and swiftly threw the sword down onto him. _Clang!_ He immediately block her with his own sword. "I think not, my dear." said the man in the mask as he pushed her sword off and they slashed at each other. A few blocks here and there with counter attacks, the sound of clangs and slashes filled the room.

"Prepare for an in-your-face disgrace!" she said countering his attack and made a move to hit him. He blocked her again before she could, "I don't think so." He then lurched backward, caught her sword with his own and threw it behind him, and finished the spar with point his sword at the girl menacingly.

Then suddenly, she smiled, then giggled with amusement. "I can never beat you at fencing!" She laughed, and the man in the mask - V - chuckled as he went to pick up her sword that he had taken from her.

"You may not be the greatest at fencing, my dear, but it's still good to at least know it. Now run along to the library while I put these away." She gave him a nod,

"Yes, father." And walked to the library.

Jordan Blaze, now Jordan Vendetta Blaze, now 17 years old lived happily with V, the anarch terrorist of London. She was aware that what V did, though she still thought of him as any other father; kind, protective and strict.

She waltz down over the library, her eyes quickly scanning through the spines of the books in each pile, as she searched for the books she and V were currently studying together. "Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, ah! Here it is!" Her hands pinched the spine of the book revealing it to be Hamlet by Shakespeare, "That's one, next, The Odyssey." She looked through the piles again, searching for it, found it, and looked for her last, The Metamorphosis by Kafka. Though, when she noticed it wasn't in the spot where it was, she squinted her eyes, looking through the same pile, nothing still. It was gone! She thought.

"Bollocks, where the hell is it?" She through for the 3rd time until she felt a hard surface tap against her head a bit hard. She turned around and there was V, with The Metamorphosis in his hand,

"Language, young lady. Hear another curse from your mouth again and you'll be writing lines." She shrugged, "Sorry, I just couldn't find it, I didn't see it in the pile." He handed her the book, "Next time, look around the pile, because last time I remember, you placed it in the wrong pile." She looked down in shame, "Oops...".

"Now, come sit," She lifted her gaze to him, seeing him sitting on small bed in the middle of the library, she walked over and sat down next to him. "Read to me the last page we left off one in Act 2 of Hamlet, read carefully, use those little eagle eyes to your advantage. Just like your enemy, you can read them by looking into their eyes, you can read them just like a book." She smiled, it was true, after all. That was her best talent, she could read people by just looking at their eyes, but that is for later.

She opened Shakespeare's Hamlet, and began reading, "Give him this money and these notes, Reynaldo. I will, my lord."

She continued reading, this was normal for her and V, he would teach her to be clever and smart when she is in the face of danger. With what V does against the Norsefire government, she would obviously not be safe for all her life. Which was why he taught her to fight; fencing, martial arts, and especially V's signature attack, daggers. It wasn't her best move, but as V said before, best to know a little then nothing at all. Same with raising her IQ, if she were to be the daughter of the terrorist of Great Britain, she would have to know from the best if she were to work alongside V.

"To lack discretion. Come, go we to the king. This must be known, which, being kept close, might move, more grief to hide than hate to utter love. Come." V nodded to her in satisfaction as she finished the Scene, then casually, removes a folded piece of paper from under his vest, and handed it to her. She raised an eyebrow as she took it from him and opened it up, reading the first thing that was on the paper: Question 1. What does Polonius think is wrong with Hamlet?

Jordan sighed lowly, it was a test about the Act, and they were meant to be written answers. "Bollocks..." she groaned.

"Ah!" V stood up from the bed, and pointed a finger at her,

"Lines, young lady." Another swear was at the tip of her tongue to shout it out, but she clenched her teeth and exhaled loudly and deeply, as a way to show her annoyance but entailing her anger. As V walked around her, she let out a quiet sigh of annoyance. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned her gaze to him.

"I'd like this finished in 20 minutes," Her eyes widened. _20?!_ she thought, _But that's barely enough time! And Shakespeare's text takes time for me to translate without the actual translations!_ "Do use the book for help if you must, but if you finish this in more than 20 minutes, you will lose points." As soon as he removed his hand from her shoulder and walked towards the exit, she gave him a miffed expression.

He looked over his shoulder and she quickly turned her gaze to the paper. "Once you finish this test, you're free to visit your friend." Her face quickly lit up with delight. "I'll have this finished! Don't worry!" He gave her a nod and ambled out the room. She sat down on the bed and her expression slipped away as reality hit her in the face as she read the text. She turned to look at the clock and sighed, 2 minutes lost. "The things you do for freedom."

 

_________________________

 

"Be back by 8:00, and do not bring anything back with you." V said strictly to Jordan as she put her black coat on. "I won't." She said replying to his last comment. She opened the door to the only exit to the Shadow Gallery and huddled into her coat as the early November wind gave her goosebumps.

"And don't let them see you by the forest!" V said as she began to walk through the exit. "They won't!" She shouted as he shouted back saying, "And follow the tree carvings if you get lost!" and he closed the door.

She strolled by the forest as she huddled closer into her coat. The forest is your friend. She heard V's voice in her head as she looked around at the cedar and pine. It protects you, it's your shield against them. She continued walking past the trees. Should you find yourself being chased in the forest, his voice began, the forest will guide you through it's twists and turns, and they will soon lose track of you. She let out a deep sigh, watching her condensed breath fade away into the air as she kept walking.

She later found the clearing to the streets of London, and noticed that not that many people where out on the streets, which is perfect for her. She walked behind a few trees near the exit, then, set foot onto sidewalk. One thing she remembers V telling her, is that entering the forest is forbidden, and if anyone saw her coming out of the forest, they'd get the Fingermen to come after her, to save their own lives. She swallowed down her anger at the thought of it, how this government was. Soon, she thought. It'll soon be better...for all of us...

Thankfully for her, her 'friend' didn't live too far from the forest. He actually lived right beside it, just more closer to the society. As she continued walking, she noticed more people began to appear. Maybe it's because she showed up in somewhere more isolated, or maybe the day wasn't as good for people to go out. Then again, most days people don't even leave their homes for how the government is.

She distracted her angry thoughts as she looked around, looking at the faces of people passing by her, or just looking at the architecture of the buildings. She came to a building and smiled at the number '88720'. It was her 'friends'' house. She went up the stairs, and looked through the left window, checking if her 'friend' was there, and there he was.

He was fiddling his fingers on his couch and something was laying on his lap, she wondered at first, but then a wicked smile slithered across her mouth as an idea came into her mind. She moved away from the window, and tapped on the glass. She moved to the right window and watched as his face perked up. He stood up and slowly walked over to the left window that she tapped on. She moved away from the right, and then, "BAH!!" she slammed her hands on the window, watching his reaction change from curiosity to fear as she startled him. She laughed at his reaction and he rolled his eyes shaking his head as he opened the door.

She hugged him still giggling, and then she felt him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her back. "I'm sorry I had to." She said, her giggles soon came to a stop. "Come in, it's cold." He said pushing her into the house as he closed the door. He then went over to her, gave a warm up that warmed her up from the chill of the wind, then, after he broke it for a bit, gave her a kiss. She giggled into the kiss, broke it, and put both their foreheads together, smiling in the dim light. He smiled back at her.

"It's good to see you, Mac."

"You too." And he tilted his neck to the side to kiss her again.

Mac was her boyfriend, simply said, and for less than 2 years. He lived alone after he moved away from his parent's home. They've met one day after V asked Jordan to pick some food from the supermarket, or what seemed to be left after the government took over. A sort of 'accidental' meeting, to say the least. He bumped into her, and she fell, he helped her up, then bada bing bada boom, few months later, they became a couple. Jordan still hasn't said anything to V, other than he was her 'friend'. For if she said that they were more than friends, she would never see him again, or she would be put on house arrest.

They sat down on the couch and he reached behind his back for something. "I gotcha somethin'."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes." She closed her eyes, her hands clenched to keep herself from blindly touching her surroundings. Suddenly, a pleasant smell wafted over her nose, she opened her eyes and was surprised see a dahlia, dark red as red velvet. "How? Flowers don't bloom in the fall time, it gets too cold for them."

"There are some flowers that can survive the cold. Dahlias are an example of it." She slowly took the flower out his hand and examined it carefully.

"Do you like it?" She looked up at him smiling happily and nodded.

"Yes! I do, it's very lovely!" She held the dahlia closer to her body, as a way of cuddling it. Then, she felt his hand on her cheek, then his lips on hers. It soon became a make out session as soon she threw the flower onto the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her back. Before she knew it, minutes in the session, she felt something squeeze her romp. She opened her eyes and stared at him with a confused expression during the heated kissing, and right as she knew it, she felt him grab her breast. She immediately pushed away from her.

"Hey, stop doing that, you know I don't like when you do that." She said, sending him a light scowl to censure him. He had does this many times in their relationship, and each time, she would be upset with him. But no matter the many times she did lecture him, he would continue doing it. Thankfully however, he never pressed further when she said no.

He sighed. "C'mon, Jordan! When are we gonna take it to the next level. I really want you and I want to feel whole with you," he said. The thought of being nude in Mac's bed with him above her with the both of them moaning sent chills down Jordan's spine, and not in a good way. Unlike most of the other girls in Britain who sold their virginity for the support of money, she valued her personal purity. And any thought of having sex with someone terrified her.

"I..I'm not ready yet, Mac. I know you want me, but...I...I just don't feel comfortable yet..." she hesitated to say more but she felt like she said enough at the same time. She watched as he slumped back into the cushions of the couch. She smiled a little and lay her head on his shoulder, letting her heartbeat from the make out session slow down as she listened to his own.

"Do you want to eat something?" She asked out of the blue, to lift his mood. She heard him blow air out of his nose in amusement and got up, making her lift her head up. He went into his kitchen, but before she followed him, she picked the flower back up and placed it next to the couch on the stand where she would see it once she would leave.

"D'you have any biscuits? You know how much I love biscuits." She said leaning over his kitchen table. He grinned as he took out a carton of milk with two glass cups, and from his counter, he brought out a plate of oatmeal cookies.

As they ate, Jordan noticed something, he never looked at her once as they ate. Most of the time, when they made eye contact, they chuckled awkwardly or one of them would wave at the other even if they were less than 5 feet away from each other. Something was off. And the fact that he was avoiding eye contact made it more noticeable.

So if he wouldn't look at her, she'll make him.

"Hey." She said, the biscuit she had in her hand hovered over her mouth. He looked at her at last, and she saw something in his eyes. Pity? Guilt? She didn't know which.

"You still love me, right? Because I do." She asked innocently as she read him.

"Y-yeah, I love ya too," She then saw it: Pity it looked like, but at the same time, he looked as if he didn't mean it. She gave him a fake grin and took another bite of her biscuit, to hide her inner disappointment.

By the time they finished eating, they cuddled, and watched a bit of television together, until she suddenly realized how late it was beginning to get when she saw the clock on the wall: 6:15.

"I have to go, love." She felt his arms around her waist tighten.

"Not yet..." He said into her hair.

"I have to. My father's strict, and I don't want to see him angry."

"It's not like staying late past the evening is wrong."

"When we're all on a curfew, it is." she retorted as she began to get up from the couch, but his arms around her waist didn't break contact.

"Let go, love!" She giggled as she began stepping away from the couch as a way to slowly break the arms. He suddenly pulled her in onto the couch, making her fall on top on him. She began to laugh, as she felt him hug her tighter. "Okay, that's enough, I've got to go," She picked herself up off of him, and gave him one last gentle kiss before standing back up. She put her coat back on, and took the dahlia from the table placing it safely into her coat, but before she closed the door, she turned to look at him, and said to him gently, "I love you," and saw him smile at her. His smile powered her through the cold of the evening.

She walked back, retracing her steps toward the forest. Though on her way, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, two grown men, one taller and slightly bulky with a mustache and one shorter with a receding hairline. She raised her guard up, as they didn't see like normal citizens. Fingermen... she thought as she began to walk faster. She felt their eyes on her back, but thankfully she didn't feel like they were following her. She looked over her shoulder and saw that they disappeared from their spot.

Needless to say, she kept her guard all the way up throughout the whole way back.

 

_________________________

 

As soon as she entered the forest, she ran deeper and deeper, making twists and turns in every direction, anxious that she may have been followed in despite not hearing anyone behind her. She ran until she could feel her lungs begin to burn. She slowed down when she needed to catch her air, looking around the area she was in. All the bushes and trees around her looked unfamiliar.

"Shit..." If V were there, he would've worsened her punishment, and helped her find her way out. Jordan thought back to what he said, about the trees helping her find her way. She thought back to the way she took and started walking in the opposite direction she was going, then suddenly stopped as it fell on her. She looked around her again, and then she realized it, she was surrounded by oak trees. She remembered back to when she and V first spoke about the surrounding forest when she was of the age of 15. Oak trees mixed with pine are up in the Northern part of the forest. And Cedar and Pine were Southeast.

She finished catching her breath, got her sense of direction back, and following an upside down compass in her head, she headed Southeast.

She kept looking around her surroundings, past some of the trees and shrubs, making sure no one was around. She was told all her life about the Fingermen, where if you try to go against them, they would shave your head and torture you until your death. With the government being as wicked as them, she didn't doubt it. So she didn't even want to risk even encountering them.

It took her about 10 minutes or more before she could get to the right direction, as the trees slowly started changing from Oak to Cedar as she walked. But now the problem was this: She had to find the path that she took. She kept walking, looking around the area. What did V tell her before she left? Something about the trees...

She looked up at the branches, then turned to another tree scanning it up and down. Maybe it's the color of the leaves? How rough the trunk is? She put her hand on a nearby try and slowly felt the trunk as she kept looking around, she then felt a strange dent feeling, making her turn her head toward the tree she was feeling. Then she saw it.

It the letter 'V' carved on the tree. She then remembered what V had told her. The tree carvings.

She scanned the area, her eagle eyes moving from tree-to-tree to look for carvings. She walked further along from the area she was in, scanning the trees. She noticed one further ahead of it, maybe a few meters away or so. Then another next to it. And another! She realized now that she was heading in the right direction, and walked along the group of trees were and continued walking scanning her sight through the trees and shrubs and noticing the marks on each tree passing.

She continued walking as she followed the trees, maybe for 5-10 minutes until she came across a sort of familiar path. She figured maybe it'd be best to continue following the trees in the path, not trusting herself to roam freely and let herself be lost once again. The last time that happened was when she was 13. It had happened while her and V were playing hide-and-seek outside in the forest, when Jordan thought she had found the best hiding spot, turns out, V didn't find her after a while. And when she tried to go back to find him, she got lost. Oh, how she cried. She was screaming his name and crying uncontrollably as she paced through the woods, with only trees and bushes as her response.

She shook her head, getting the memory out of her head, making the panic she felt growing from the memory to slowly leave. Now's not the time to panic, panic is never good. It will only make things worse, and panicking in a forest is never good. V was not here to help her, and so she had to stay calm to help herself.

The trees were now further apart from each other whenever she kept finding one with a carving, maybe around 9 meters away now. They were more harder to spot now. Maybe it was for safety, because if anyone ever was to enter again in the forest, the separate carvings would perhaps throw people off. Or maybe it was a game of hot and cold in reverse. She didn't know, and maybe it'd be best not to ask.

She lost track of time as she continued some more, the path became more familiar as it seemed to look like when she goes around a corner when she leaves to the city. She went through the path, though keeping her eye on the trees. Though, both the path and the trees were lined up perfectly, so she is heading in the right way.

Now she recognizes the path, she starts running, she knows it's a bad idea, but she doesn't care. She just wants to get home as soon as possible. She's panting as she runs, but when she starts seeing the entrance to the underground house, she runs faster, her lungs beginning to burn as she does.

She catches her breath as she gets to the door, her hair sticking to her head despite the cold air. She panted slowly, and knocked her and V's secret knock to let each other know who's who when one of them left. 1-2-1-2-3-4, was the rhythm. She waited patiently for him to open the door, but instead was met with a click from the door. He unlocked the door.

She grabbed the knob, testing her theory, and was proved right when she turned it the whole way, opening it and seeing everything still in place. Good. Nobody broke in. She thought as she locked the door once she entered.

"Father?" She called out when she walked to the living room. "I'm here," she heard him say and her eyes immediately darted towards his room's door. She watched him walk out in his outer attire, the one he used for when he was going out to the city. Hat and cloak and knives and everything he stood out for.

"Where have you been?" His voice snapped her out of her thinking. His voice low and menacing, like he was not in the mood for excuses.

"I got lost, in the forest, and I had forgotten what you told me when I left about the markings on the trees..." she said with shame, her eyes looking around for a clock. She could've gone for very long, could she? She seemed like it was around 7:00 when she arrived.

"It's 8:06, judging from your eyes. I find it hard to believe you were lost. You've been through the forest all your life, how could you get lost?"

"I thought I was being followed and I ran so far I was all the way up North in the Oaks. Then I did used a mental compass to find my way back with the trees as help." She said with a hint of anger. V should know that for 17 years, she didn't go outside much, the path that she took to the city was the only path she took, and the only times she uses it is when she needs to buy things and when she visited Mac. She breathed slowly, to calm her anger, avoiding eye contact with him.

She felt him touch her shoulder but she kept her gaze down. "I'm only looking after you, darling. One day, if you're lucky, you'll understand when you have a child." She felt him move his arm behind his shoulder and pulled her closer to him, hugging her. And she wrapped her arms around him, with him bringing his other arm around her, hugging her tighter.

It was then she remember about the dahlia Mac gave her that made her let go. Thankfully, he did as well.

"I'll be going out again, dear. You know the rules for when I'm gone." She nodded her head, listing the rules in her head as she nodded. He held her head in both his hands, making her look up at him, through the eye holes of his mask, he leaned closer to her, and kissed her forehead, she slowly closed her eyes as he did. The solid lips of the mask giving her comfort and calming down her previous worries and anger from before.

"Be careful, my dear girl. If I don't come back, just know that I've always loved you," She felt him let go of her head as she opened her eyes. She watched as he opened the door, feeling the cold air waltz in and the wind blowing his hair in random directions.

"Jordan?" He turned his head over his shoulder, she nodded her head.

"Don't forget your lines." And closed the door.

Immediately she frowned as she went over to lock the door. Before she went to write the lines, she went over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass cup filling it with water from the sink. She removed her coat and got out the dahlia. It was crushed, but somehow, no parts of it were ruined badly. She smoothed out some parts of the flower, carefully making sure not to do it too harshly. She placed the flower in the cup and walked to her room. It wasn't like how most girls kept their rooms back before the government came, with posters of bands, people, places, etcetera. It was rather modest, with a standard-sized bed, nightstand, bookshelf with some of her favorite books, and desk where she sometimes drew or wrote. She the flower under the lamp on her nightstand, and turned the light on, making sure that when she turned off the lights of the room, the flower would not die in the dark.

She sighed with frustration as she walked to the library and grabbed her notebook, the one she used for lines. She flipped through around 30 or more pages of lines with them saying things like 'I will not cook will father is gone' and 'I will not forget about my chores' and others that made her remember and fuel her fury. She sighed as she began writing. I will not curse around father. Typically, V always made her do lines around 2-5 pages long, depending on how bad the situation was. Perhaps 2-3 was good for this.

She sighed again, shaking her head. But she remember Mac's smile and V's kiss on her head. She was loved, that's what mattered to her, and with that, she was given energy that gave her faith in the world. Life was good, and it will be soon for everyone.

Until, THAT day came.


	3. Judgement Day

"Keep your arms up, keep them firm and your head up." Jordan heard V say as she wiped her hand across her head from the sweat as she and V were practicing boxing, only here, you don't wear gloves. So whenever you were clogged in the chin, you would feel double the times more pain from the fists than the gloves.

She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly to slow down her panting. She and V had first started hand-to-hand boxing around the age of 14, with little idea of how hard it would actually be. She was surprised her nose wasn't broken whenever she got struck in the face. But she couldn't quit, she couldn't. V wouldn't let her, said it was for her own good. She agreed, but times like getting batted in the head or your chin could really test your patience in the subject.

 _Arms up...chin down..._ She thought as she slowly circled him, with him mirroring her. She quickly faked-left, but he didn't move. Before he used to flinch whenever she faked a move, now, over the years, it's progressively gone harder to make him flinch. Like he can read her moves of some kind. Or maybe she has done the same moves one too many times whenever they practiced.

She a fist a his face, he dodged, his bangs hitting her hand as she pulled back. She stumbled back a bit from the attempted strike, and circled him again. This time, she lunged at him, throwing a punch with her left arm towards his chest. But V blocked her and pulled on her arm, so hard that he was able to turn the tables on her and pushed on her back while keeping a strong grip onto her arm, keeping her in a locked position.

"Is that all you got, dear?" She heard V above her say as she struggled to have him release her arm.

"Not. Done. Yet!" With her free right arm, she sent a hard blow for his ribs. She heard him grunt in pain, making him take his hand off her back. She immediately took the opportunity and sent a punch to his face, which thankfully made him remove his iron grip on her arm and stumble backwards a bit. But she decided that if she sent another blow to the face, then she would win the round.

She lunged forward as she flexed her right hand, then _Pow!_ V stumbled back looking away from her holding his face. Jordan grinned victoriously, that is...until she saw his mask on the floor, and her smile quickly faded replaced with worry combined with fear.

After asking him why did he wear a mask, V made it clear to her from a young age, that wearing a mask was his symbol to the citizens of Britain and to her as well. A symbol of justice, of confidence, of, freedom. But also because he was hiding his face that of when he was experimented on before he escaped the concentration camps from the government. And if she were to ask again or try to find out, she would face his wrath. And she knew from the way he fought and how strict he was that he was not joking. And she would rather kill herself than to face the fury of a furious parent.

 _Oh, Shit...I...I blew it..._ She thought.

She felt her guard drop as she began to walk towards slowly, afraid that she had made a bad move. "F-father?" She asked, he didn't respond. Something was wrong and she caused it. She let her anxiety raise as she was now in arms length of him. "Father? A-are you-" _Bap!_ Pain erupted over her face as she felt to the ground face first, adding to the pain in her face.

She opened her eyes - seeing stars fade as she lifted herself up with her arms - and put a hand on the area where there was the most pain - her nose. She looked at the palm of her hand and saw a tiny puddle of blood, she sighed and cracked her neck. It was usual of her to get a bloody nose when she was sparing with V, sometimes it was bleeding like a waterfall, sometimes it bled very little it almost didn't seem like a nosebleed.

She stood up, her head making her a bit dizzy and she held her head, closing her eyes, waiting for the blood pressure to return to normal. "You know, you could have just told me you were fine and I would've looked away," She said, putting a hint of sarcasm to her words. "Well, you ought a learn to not put your guard down in the middle of battle, or even with me." She sighed frustratedly, quietly though, and through her mouth.

"You can turn around now." She heard him say. She turned back around with her still-bleeding nose, her guard back up, and her arms up ready for Round 2. She watched as V seemingly fixed his mask from moving the chin of his mask about, but when he turned to face her, he froze like a deer in the head lights. "Have I really hit you that hard?" She sighed quietly out of her mouth. Of course he would notice her nose bleeding.

One thing that Jordan hated whenever they boxed, is that whenever she was at the point of bleeding out of any crevice, or something broke, or whatever, V would immediately stop the spar and that'd be the end of practice for the day. While though Jordan hated the pain of boxing, she felt that if she never got hurt, she would get used to pain and she wouldn't get better. That's just what it's about. No pain, no gain.

"C'mon! It's just a nosebleed! I can take more than that!" She put her arms up bouncing back and forth. Showing him that she isn't going down easily. That a hard punch would knock her down but she can pick herself up.

Still, he remained as still as a rock. He shook his head. "No, now take off your athletic tape while I get the first aid kit." He said as he walked past her, the wind he made as he past cooled her burning face. She scowled, but hissed when her nose sent a wave of pain all over the center of her face. She began to remove the athletic tape from her right hand, and she flexed her fingers, feeling the satisfaction of hearing them crack and internally cringing in pain as when she flexed, the cracks sent small bubble explosions of pain from her knuckles and fists. She wished she had gotten used to this pain already. 3 years of hand-to-hand training and still, she couldn't get used to a familiar pain she always felt, it felt...unfair.

Right as she finished removing the athletic tape from her left, the sound of V's footsteps flooded the room and when she turned around, she saw him carrying the first aid box. "Sit, my dear, let me see your nose." She sat down on a nearby settee and he sat right next to her facing her. He took out antiseptic wipes from the kit and began to wipe the blood and then around her nose making sure that there aren't any other injuries around the nose. Jordan had to bite the inside of her cheek as V wiped her bloody nose, the pressure he put in his cleaning sent waves of pain from her nose to all over her face like a virus. When he finally finished he said. "Pinch your nose, just in case if it is still bleeding." She hesitantly moved a hand over to her nose and gently pressed it, tilting her head back a little and tasted iron. She opened her mouth to swallow the blood.

"Don't swallow." She heard V say in mid swallow, but still let the blood she swallowed run down her esophagus. She then felt two small slightly wet objects get placed in her free hand. "Place those in your nose." Said V. She lifted her hand to her eyes and saw that they were two little antiseptic sheets curled up to be small enough to fit for her nostrils. She let go of her nose and carefully place the sheets into her nostrils feeling a slight sting inside as it seemed that the antiseptic was doing it's job. After putting it in a seemingly good position that it wouldn't move, she leaned her head back into it's normal position. She could faintly feel the blood in her clogged nose moving from the back to the nostrils. But thankfully, the antiseptics held and nothing leaked out.

V handed her and ice bag and immediately she put to her nose, grunted a bit in pain at the uncomfortable feeling of the ice on her heated skin. But soon she started to feel the cold numb the pain.

She didn't even realize while she held the ice bag to her face that V was leaning towards her and wrapping his arms around her and pulled her closer to his chest gently. Her eyes were wide in confusion, shouldn't he be lecturing her about how she did, or what she should focus on better in the next match? She felt him put his chin on her head as she listened to his heartbeat. It was strong, like he seemed to be doing something that put him on edge.

"I'm so sorry, my sweet little rose." Her eyes widened more at the nickname. Roses were his favorite flowers, hers too. He always called her 'his little rose' because she was prettier than the roses and meant a lot to him more than the roses. He only used the nickname when they had moments where they really loved each other. It confused her...why would he use the nickname now when he was apologizing?

"I never meant to strike you, it was a foul move for the match." She shook her head carefully in his hold. "No, father, I'm the one at fault. I smacked your mask off and I knew very well that it's against your rules. And like you said, I didn't keep my guard up around you when I should've."

"No, dear, you didn't break the rules. You've hit me fairly and the mask fell off because of how hard you hit me." Something about his words made her feel like he was directing them at her in an accusatory manner, but she put it to the side when she listened to what he said next.

"I'm the one with the fault, I was overcome with my anger for what had happened to me that I forgot about everything else and where I was and all I could think of what happened and be filled with the same vendetta that fuels me to do what I do. I wasn't thinking when I hit you. I didn't see you, I saw the doctor. The heartless twat." Her eyes widened at the curse as she felt him tighten his hug. He very rarely cursed, and when he did, they weren't the common swears like 'fuck' or 'shit', they were more commonly subtle.

She thought for a moment. It was hard to say who was at fault, her father or his personal vendetta towards the government? Wait, yes it was!

"It's not your fault." She said.

"Yes, it-"

"It's the people who did this to you. They hurt you, father. It's all them." She was able to removed one arm that she held to her chest and wrapped it around V, as a half-hug.

"But I hurt you unfairly! That's something-"

"Father, for the times we trained, I've always injured my nose and other places, they'll heal and so will you." She said looking up from her position from the hug and looking straight into the eye holes of the mask. For a second, she swore she could see the shape of his irises and pupils. V hugged her tighter again, he muttered, "My little rose..." under his breath and Jordan hugged him back again tightly. She heard him breathe in deeply, then exhale loudly. She then felt him slowly release his hug, stand up, and watched him walk towards the kitchen.

"Come, dear, I'll make you your favorite meal as forgiveness." A small smile crept upon her lips as she stood up and followed him to the kitchen. There she sat down on the table and watched him put on his pink apron with little berries patterned all over. He turned to her after tying the string of the apron behind his back, "Now...what would you like?" She smiled. "You know nothing beats your eggs in basket." While though he wore a mask, she swore she could feel V smile under his mask. "Eggs in a basket, how many would you like?" "2 as ever."

She watched as he took a pan from the shelf above the stove and placed it on the burner. He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He took out he bread immediately but he seemed to be stuck in thought as he took a while to take the eggs out. “Oh no...” she heard him say, “What?” She frowned. He closed the fridge door. She heard him quietly sigh under his mask.

“I’m so sorry, Jordan. But we’re out of eggs.” Her gaze fell towards the table with disappointment. “It’s okay,” she said looking up at him. He turns his head towards her. “I’ll go out later to buy some, if you’d like.” He shook his head. “No, it’s too dangerous, and besides, it’s 8:30 in the dark of night. And walking to the market is like an hour away by foot.” She stood from her seat,

“Father, the curfew doesn’t start until midnight and I already know the rules of going out late. Please father, if you don’t want to feel bad about what happened, then let me go, just this once.”

He turned his gaze away from her to the fridge. He looked like he was thinking, she thought as she read his movement. He sighed and looked back at her, “Just this once,” she smiled in victory. “I want you back before 11:30. Or before, anywhere before midnight. If you’re not back, I’m coming after you and when I find you, be expecting something worse than lines.” She gulped in worry, she knew that when he threatened on something worse than lines, it would always be something physically torturous. She knew, because the last time he threatened her and didn’t obey it, she was made to do 300 push-ups, her arms and legs were on fire the rest of the week.

She nodded quickly, “Wouldn’t dream of it, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She said as she left the table to go towards her room to get her outdoor Winter clothing.

“Wait, now?” V called, following after her. “Yes!” She said as she opened her closet.

“At least let me check your nose!” He said, entering her room.

She turned towards him and removed the ice bag from her nose, and her nose and her cheeks surrounding her nose had gone red from the cold. The cold had completely numbed it that she didn’t feel anymore pain.

But, of course, that never meant that the pain was completely gone.

V felt around her nose, putting pressure on some areas like the bridge of her nose and her cheekbones. While though the pain came back as he put pressure on parts of her nose, the numbing cold was still there to numb the pain as he felt around. So there was a mixture of pain and numbness as he checked for fractures of any kind.

At last he removed his hand and the cold quickly immediately numbed it. “Alright, you’re good, no fractures.” She felt relief come over her after hearing it wasn’t broken. “But,” V started, catching her attention. “It is still a bit swollen. I’ll help you put your Winter clothes on as I don’t want you to remove the ice from your nose completely just yet.”

He opened her closet and took out her favorite coat. “Leave one hand holding the bag in your nose,” he said.

 

______________________________

 

“You remember the rules; be back before 11:30, don’t bring anything back with you, other that the groceries, and don’t let them see you by the forest.” He said as he handed her a few pounds that seemed enough for eggs and other items. “Yes, I know, I’ll be back as soon as I can!” She said as she opened the door to the Shadow Gallery, the cold wind hitting her like a slap to the face. But before she could leave, she felt V grab her shoulder, keeping her from moving. She turned around to look at him. He seemed to be hesitating, from what he wa about to say or keeping her form going, she didn’t know.

Then, he hugged her. She didn’t know why, but she hugged back as well after a small moment of shock.

“Jordan.”

“Mm?” She waited for his response.

“I love you, and don’t ever forget that.” She felt his hug tighten, and she tightened as well.

“I love you too, father.” And she really did mean it. She always did with him. Because if she ever did lie, he would hear it in her voice.

His hug then became very tight to where it became a bit difficult for her to breathe a little. “Come back quickly,” then he released her from his hug. She gave a small kiss on his mask’s cheek. Then walked out the door. As she walked away from the door, she waved at him, and he waved back at her before closing the door.

She cuddled closer into her coat to keep warm as she walked, though a little more gentle with her bruised nose. Today was the 4th of November. The 5th was tomorrow. She couldn't believe it was finally here. She knew what will happen, the V will finally destroy the Parliament, he will eliminate the final remaining leaders of the government, and the citizens of Britain will rise up against the authorities and finally be free. Especially now that the nefarious doctor that hurt her father is finally in Hell for her crimes against humanity and of course, she couldn't forget the pedophiliac priest. It's a slap to the face to Christianity for someone who was meant to be pure be corrupt and speak lies of the Lord. Just the thought of it made Jordan's blood boil in the cold.

She shook the disgust out of her mind and continued walking, now's not the time to be angry. She should focus on the good. Now that the day will soon be upon them, she shouldn't worry.

At least that's what she thought.

______________________________

Walking to the marking wasn't hard, it's getting there that's hard. An hour by foot and and hour back wasn't something she liked to deal with, especially being the daughter the government was trying to eliminate. Walking to and fro without getting suspicious looks from other, especially people who looked like they could fit the profile that of a Fingermen, seemed hard to her, especially from being paranoid from going outside every single time for the simplest things. Even going out to get fresh air was enough to make her paranoid of being seen when she live in the middle of the deep forest. The only times they did feel as hard was when she went to visit Mac, or to just leave for groceries. Being seen by the forest is a big risk for her, if she get's spotted by the forest, she'll be in big trouble, without questioning.

Jordan walked the familiar path back to the forest as she finally bought the groceries. The sun was already gone and now her only light were the lamp lights in the streets, but some were so far apart, she almost felt like she was walking in darkness. She clenched onto the paper back as she checked inside the items she bought to make sure she did forget. Eggs, check. Bread, check - Just in case they ran out. Celery, check. Strawberries, check. Cheese, check. And yogurt, check. Everything is in check. So that means she won't have to travel 10 million miles to the market again until for another week or 2.

When the forest began to get into view, she felt relief flood over her. She looked over her shoulder to glance at the Big Ben clock tower. It was far away, but she could make out that it said 10:46. She had just enough time to pay Mac a little visit to give him a few kisses and maybe even give him the strawberries as she bought. That way, for next week or so, they will make some strawberry scones that V taught her.

She traveled a bit more in the darkness before coming across the familiar path into Mac's neighborhood. Squinting her eyes in the dim light, she read the house numbers. '88717'...'88718'...'88719'...'88720'. She grinned in small victory in finding the correct number in midst of the darkness. She looked around to her surroundings, making sure nobody was around. She walked up to the door, but glanced one more time behind her back for reassurance. She lifted her fist over the door, and knocked.

Only to find that after the first knock, the door swung open.

Her eyes widened in concern, but what made her blood run cold is what was on the floor. She recognized one of Mac shirts on the floor, right next to what looked like in the dark a blue sequence dress. Her gaze moved up ahead and her heart dropped to her toes as she saw his pants, right next to an open door that she remembered to. She kept a tight hold on the grocery bag, making sure that it didn't do much noise, and slowly walked to the entrance.

But before she could peek inside, a bra was suddenly thrown against the wall and she watched it hit the floor as tears threatened to leave. She took a quiet shuttering breath and peeked into the room only to be faced with her horror.

From the dark, she could see on the bed facing to the right with the light from the window hitting the wall above two bodies melted into an embrace, the one on top looked smaller and more feminine, and the one on the bottom, looked more bigger. The smaller figure pulled back from the embrace, and there, Jordan saw from the light from the window the color and shape of the confirmed woman. She had longer, curlier and dark brown, almost black from the dark, colored hair. She watched as the woman hissed with pleasure as she moved her hips in the dark, almost shuffling but to Jordan's horror, the other larger figure loudly moaned in pleasure; the sound, confirming to be a man's voice. The woman then moved her hips up and down, slow at first, then getting quicker with each of her thrusts, her high-pitched but still quiet moans filling the room, with the man's reciprocating her's. Then the man grabbed the woman's hips and began to thrust meeting with the woman's. He lifted himself off the bed, and the woman wrapped her arms around his neck and placing her head on his shoulder. And Jordan, now with tears silently streaming down her face, faced her worst fear as the light hit the man's face.

It was Mac. And he was fucking another woman.

Jordan was so captivated in their promiscuous act of love, that she didn't realize that the grocery bag she had was slowly tipping, and before she knew it, the box of strawberries fell out of the bag, and then Plop! the box hit ground and all the strawberries came rolling out in all directions. It not only snapped Jordan out of her heartbreaking daze, but it also got the attention of the paramours, Mac stopped in mid-thrust and turned his head to the door, with the woman lifted her head off from his shoulder following his lead. There, Jordan got a good look of the woman's face.

She had brown eyes that had fear in them with a twinge of shame it looked like, with a face that was shaped like a pear, and one of her features from what Jordan barely noticed, was that she has a beauty mark below her right eye. Needless to say, she was very pretty.

"Did you hear that, Anna?" She heard him ask the woman 'Anna', his voice filled with paranoia. "Yeah." She said, then she watched the woman look down at the ground where the strawberries were. "What's that on the ground?" Her wet eyes widened with fear and she saw Mac follow her gaze and she slowly moved her head out of the frame of the door. She had her back against the wall next to the door as her eyes glanced towards the front door - still wide open. As she heard the sound of the bed creaking and some footsteps that sounded like they were getting off the bed, she ran out of there, slamming the door behind her.

Immediately, she jumped over the stairs and began dashing in the direction to the forest, sobbing and crying so hard she could barely see the front of her. She kept looking down as she ran and sobbed. Boom! She ran into someone big, and she stumbled back. She looked up after collecting herself, and she met face to face with the same bulky man from a few days ago with a mustache. The Fingerman scowled at her, and alarms were going off wildly in her head, telling her to run.

"Where are you headed to kid?" He asked, and Jordan's eyes looked down to his belt, and there, she saw a gun. She looked back at him. His scowl deepen, "I said. Where are you going? Answer me now." He said as he moved his arm to grab at her arm. She quickly leaned to the left and the next thing came to her head was to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. She summoned her strength to her right leg, and swung it towards the area. He fell to his knees immediately with a loud groan, holding his crotch. And she used that to her advantage to run. Run at her top speed. Run like a bat out of Hell. Run like the Devil was on her tail.

Little did she realize that another Fingerman was around the area of the other. He saw her running towards the forest, then noticed that his partner was on her tail. He ran after her, and headed straight into the forest.

This was bad. This was very bad. She knew she was being followed, but trying to loose two Fingermen in the city was not easy, since they perhaps knew their way around the city better than her. She ran straight into the forest, running left and right as fast as she could. She held the grocery bag close to her chest as she ran, making sure nothing comes out.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Three bullets were shot and she immediately felt one zip past her ear and one past her right arm, feeling it maybe against her coat's sleeve. She felt her heart beat hard, from the adrenaline in running and the fear of being captured. She a left turn, then a right, then a right and a left. Doing every turn pattern she could think of to lose them.

Then, The Big Ben clock rang. Her eyes widened as she ran.

_1..._

She stopped to crouch behind a tree and catch her breath. She panted quickly, trying to catch her breath as quickly as possible to get home. She strained her ears to listen to the men other than her panting breaths.

_2..._

"C'mon out now! We are the Fingermen of the Norse Fire. If you do not come out this instant, we will find you and we will kill you. You only get this one chance!" Her slowing heartbeat began to pick up again as she heard the warning from them.

_3..._

"I'll give you to the count of 3 for you to come out!"

_4..._

"One!" She didn't come out.

_5..._

"Two!" She was scared but didn't want to be heeded by the warning as she knew it'll only lead to death or torture.

_6..._

"Three!" She jumped as two gunshots were shot. Maybe it was a warning, maybe they thought they found her, she didn't know.

7...

She slowly moved her head beside the tree she was hiding from, and immediately, she saw the other Fingerman she had seen the other day, the one that was shorter with the receding hairline. He was holding a gun up and Jordan knew immediately from seeing it, that they were there to kill her. They didn't even give her a chance, seeing as the warning from earlier, was for intimidation.

_8..._

She moved her head back, taking in deep breaths to calm her heartbeat and looked ahead of her. She scanned around her surroundings to take in what she sees and make a plan. She could wait until the shorter man would have his back turned from her and she would make a run for it.

_9..._

She took in some more breaths and turned back to the shorter man behind the tree. He was much closer now, now like a meter or 2 away from the tree she was hiding behind from. She grabbed the grocery bag gently and held it on her neck. And got kept an eye on him until his back was turned.

_10..._

She watched him slowly move a little more away from her with his back turned from her. And she got ready to run in the opposite direction from him.

_11..._

She ran like the devil, ignoring the man calling out to her to stand where she was as he began to shoot towards her. But with her moving in several directions with every next tree she saw, he kept missing her, sometimes, the closest he would be close to hitting would be past her clothes or zipping through her hair.

_12..._

_12..._ She thought. _It's Midnight..._ And then it fell upon on her.

She broke all the rules.

She wasn't back 'til 11:30. She brought the Fingermen with her towards the forest. And she especially, was seen by the forest.

_Bam! Bam!_

Sudden pain in her right leg blossomed at the second gunshot, immediately tossing her back to reality from her thoughts, and she let out a yowl in pain. She collapsed onto the ground, her grip on the grocery bag gone as she fell and she used her arms to catch herself before she hit the ground, making sure that she did she did not open the wound in her nose, but the cost at all the groceries falling out of the bag, and the egg carton opened as it hit the ground, all the eggs inside shattering and the yolk spilled out of them.

"Finally I got the little bitch." She looked over her shoulder, and tried to use her left leg to scramble away through the pain from her right leg. The bigger Fingermen was right there right beside the smaller man, holding a gun in the air in victory. The bigger Fingerman pointed his gun at her, and she froze as she stared straight into the barrel of the gun. She knew now she was stuck in the worst possible spot. Her leg was injured by a gunshot, she was seen by the forest, she attacked a Fingerman. She knew she was going to die. Might as well on the spot.

She didn't even realize she was crying as she stared into the darkness of the barrel. She trembled in fear as she closed her eyes, awaiting the gunshot to the head. _Father, forgive me for everything I have done, I love you..._ She thought finally.

But...the gunshot nor the pain came.

She opened her eyes in confusion, and saw that the gun was no longer pointed straight to her head and instead was pointed to the ground by his side. She watched as they both turned to each other, their eyes looked like they were quietly planning something. She watched the smaller Fingerman smiled perversely and she knew that they were obviously planning something more sinister than she thought. She tried to scramble to feet, her sprinting was now impaired as she tried to flee. She only seemed to get away a couple feet until she felt something hit her straight on the right side of her ribs.

She collapsed onto the ground, her world suddenly blurred with black as she hit her head against the ground and as she struggled to breathe as the wind was knocked out of her and pain erupted over her ribs.

"You're coming with us, girly. And you're gonna answer us whether you like it or not." Then she felt something get hit against the back of her head and it exploded in extreme pain, making the whole world turn black. Before she went completely unconscious, she sent a mental prayer to V.

_Help me, father._

 

____________________________

 

V sat on the couch in the living room as he read the clock above Jordan's room: 12:14.

"That girl is in huge trouble once she steps through the door." He said as he began to stand from the couch and walked on over to the kitchen to put away the plates and the eating utensils. He sighed as he put them away, now he had to go find her. But his thoughts made him hesitate.

She was his daughter, she should know where to go and what to do if she ever got lost. But what if something happened to her as she got back. She could handle it, right? She knew how to fight, she knew how to protect herself. But what if she's dead already and he didn't even know it?

That lost thought snapped him out of his daze and immediately when to his room and got his clock and hat. He will find her, even if it took him all night.

The cold from the night really gave him a reality check and fueled his determination. She couldn't have gone far it seemed, something felt off. He wandered on over closer to where the it was closer to the entrance to the forest. She obviously would've entered at this time of hour, so she either went deeper into the forest or something worse.

He shoved the latter in the back of his mind in fear of being right and walked to area more further away from the entrance. Somewhere maybe where there was more cedar than pine. He looked around for any signs of life or Jordan herself.

Then he saw it.

He saw something brown and paper-like by some trees and a cedar tree. He walked over to it slowly, and the mess that he saw next made his burnt blood run cold.

It was recognizably a grocery bag as it contained bread, yogurt, and celery. But what made his heart quicken in fear was the eggs. Sure, they were shattered and made a huge mess around the groceries, but he remembered from earlier that Jordan told him she wanted his famous Eggs in a Basket for forgiveness, but there weren't any eggs. His worst fear came true.

They took her.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I'm BACKKK! Finally after 10 billion years my head's back in the gutter and I'm gonna be writing for a while now!
> 
> I am currently working on this fic, but the problem is, my vocabulary and grammer is turning to shit after lack of motivation and inspiration for a year. I am still working on this fic, but until my brain thinks of an idea on what to put in next, it's on haitus.


End file.
